


Mint Green and Sunflower Yellow

by koi_choshi



Series: Love of Two Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Psychological Trauma, somehow a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Aiba sighed as he watched Nino tend to the sunflowers in silence. It was winter beyond the greenhouse, but surprisingly warm inside it.





	Mint Green and Sunflower Yellow

Aiba sighed as he watched Nino tend to the sunflowers in silence. It was winter beyond the greenhouse, but surprisingly warm inside it.

He knew he shouldn’t be there, but at the same time, he felt that he should also try to help Nino. He did scary, horrible things, but Aiba felt that Nino only needed a friend.

“Senpai,” Nino address him, making Aiba shiver a little. If Nino called him like that, then he was in a dream-like state. Aiba didn’t know if he wanted that kind of Nino, but he definitely wished that he had met Nino when he was like that.

“Yes?”

“What kind of work are you doing right now?” Nino asked gently.

“Me?” Aiba blushed a little. “I do modelling.”

“It fits you, it really does! You are… you’re so pretty, and tall and your smile is also very beautiful!” Nino said excitedly, not caring that mud is going everywhere as he flailed his hands animatedly.

“Ninomiya-kun…” Aiba tried to say, tried to make him stop.

“Did I ruin your life?” Nino then asked sadly.

Aiba smiled sadly but shook his head. It was crazy but he was actually more popular compared to when he was before. Aiba believed it was a mixture of pity and buzz from the general public. But he was happier; he could pay the bills, he could live with a better schedule now.

“No, you didn’t,” he replied at Nino.

“Then I’m glad.”

Aiba was not afraid of him anymore. When Nino stood up and looked at him with a small smile. It was same with the old Nino but Aiba also knew that this was the present Nino, the one who destroyed his own life for him.

"Because that means all went according to plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Does this drabble look familiar? If it did, that would make me so happy, so let me know! 
> 
> (A little bit of my thoughts about this:  
Nino didn't really deserve Aiba staying with him but in a way, it's Aiba's good nature: feeling guilty because he thought he made Nino like that. I wonder though, if Nino's character deserves redemption.)


End file.
